<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm such a fool for you. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439383">I'm such a fool for you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Cigarettes, Computers, Eventual Romance, FTM Dave, Gay, Love, M/M, Marijuana, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Romance, Smoking, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dave Strider, Transgender, Trollian (Homestuck), Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vaping, Weed, pesterchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave sighed as he woke up to his alarm that he had forgotten to turn off. Seeing as he wasn't in public school anymore. He looked down at the beeping red machinery and growled at it. Rolling to the other side of his bed to slam his hand on it to shut that motherfucker up. He checked the time, and, just as he had suspected, it was 5:45 am. He groaned and moved his hand to drag over his face. He wasn't prepared to wake up this early. Let alone, leave his bed. But, he had to get up to grab his computer. So, he stood up and walked over to his dresser, grabbing the device and then quickly diving underneath his covers. He opened his laptop and typed in his password, which was just 'cool' in numbers. He quickly opened up pesterchum and started to pester his boyfriend, Karkat. 'hey babe, you up?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm such a fool for you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oof. This was... a lot. Didn't mean to type that much lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave sighed as he woke up to his alarm that he had forgotten to turn off. Seeing as he wasn't in public school anymore. He looked down at the beeping red machinery and growled at it. Rolling to the other side of his bed to slam his hand on it to shut that motherfucker up. He checked the time, and, just as he had suspected, it was 5:45 am. He groaned and moved his hand to drag over his face. He wasn't prepared to wake up this early. Let alone, leave his bed. But, he had to get up to grab his computer. So, he stood up and walked over to his dresser, grabbing the device and then quickly diving underneath his covers. He opened his laptop and typed in his password, which was just 'cool' in numbers. He quickly opened up pesterchum and started to pester his boyfriend, Karkat. 'hey babe, you up?'</p><p>He turned away from his computer to stretch, gasping softly in surprise when he got a quick response. Scrambling to look at his boyfriends' response.  'YEAH! WHY ARE YOU AWAKE?'<br/>Dave sighed as he typed out his response. 'forgot to turn off my stupid alarm' He was extremely frustrated at himself for forgetting to turn it off, because now he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Which was a pain in the ass. But at least now he got to talk to his ridiculously adorable boyfriend. He sighed, then double texted him.</p><p>'send a pic of u babe'</p><p>'WHY?'</p><p>'i want to see you..? thats why'</p><p>'YOURE SO FUCKING ODD STRIDER'</p><p>'thanks love you too'</p><p>And, after some time, Karkat decided to send a picture of him on Snap chat. It was of him, in his signature black turtleneck, laying down in bed. The picture was taken from the front of him so Dave could see all of his face and his messy hair sprawled out underneath him. God, his boyfriend was so fucking adorable. He couldn't handle it. Dave decided to send a picture of some apple juice he had on his bedside table, obviously Karkat didn't want to see that, but Dave didn't really care. Apple juice is god. Karkat sent back a quick response, it was just a black screen with the words 'NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR APPLE JUICE STRIDER' across it. Dave snickered to himself and turned onto his stomach. He went back to his computer and opened up pesterchum once more. 'youre so cute, babe'</p><p>'HUSH'</p><p>'no youre really adorable'</p><p>To which, Karkat didn't dignify him with a response. Instead, leaving Dave on read and messaging him on Discord. Dave heard the noise and opened up the Discord app, quickly clicking on the angry profile picture with the status 'DAVE STRIDER IS A FUCKING IDIOT', Dave snickered. Of course Karkles would put that as his status. Dave opened up their message thread, 'WHATS UP STRIDER', to which Dave replied, 'nothing, u?'</p><p>'IM JUST EATING STEAK'</p><p>'of course'</p><p>'WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!'</p><p>'you just eat a lot of steak'</p><p>'OH VALID'</p><p>Dave chuckled to himself, then stood up, quickly heading to his closet and changing into his binder and a over-sized shirt. He was already in boxers and didn't feel like changing them since he had just put them on last night. He moved back to his bed and hopped back on it, quickly covering himself in his dark red blanket. it was fucking freeeezing. Then again it was January so, what can you expect?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>